Through Crimson Eyes
by TkinNova
Summary: The Hero of Time, Link, was sealed away for seven years. During that time, Zelda was sealed away in her own way. She was Sheik. What happened to her over those long seven years as she waited for Link to awaken? What happened after? Read and find out...
1. Default Chapter

** B PRELUDE /B **

_ I Ganondorf Dragmire was standing before the King of Hyrule with an unfamiliar glint in his eye. It was hard to describe his expression. It was a fake and foreign smile; one that was looking to decieve and please. His eyes flashed with malevolence and greed as he continued to talk with the King about their pending alliance. Zelda was frustrated with her mother and father, for they did not seem to understand that this man sadisticly wished harm upon them. Princess Zelda of Hyrule saw prophecies in her dreams, and her most recent one was bothering her. Darkness and evil swarmed around Hyrule until a beam of light shot out of the forest and a Kokiri boy with an emerald and a fairy appeared. Zelda was almost one-hundred percent sure that this man represented the evil in her prophetic dreams. The only one who actually believed her was her Sheikah guardian and friend, Impa._

The Sheikah were an ancient race of warriors. They were sworn protectors of the Hyrule royal family. The Sheikah kept to themselves and the shadows, never being noticed unless they wished to be. However, this grand race was rapidly disappearing. Impa was one of the last remaining, and she herself did not know where the remainder of her people hid. With Hyrule being at peace, there was hardly any need for them at all. After all, they were warriors born of the warrior spirit. Sitting around made them understandably restless.

Princess Zelda and Impa had both been have a very powerful premonition of danger ever since King Ganondorf of the Gerudo Clan from the West. Something bad was going to happen, and it was going to happen all too soon. Princess Zelda's life was about to change forever, and they both knew it. /I 


	2. Guests

I stared vaguely down at the ocarina in my hands. It had been passed down in my family for generations. Supposedly, this ocarina had the power to open the Door of Time. With the help of the three spiritual stones, of course. That was one of the royal family's secrets. The Door of Time was said to be the enterance to the Sacred Realm. Inside the Sacred Realm were the Golden Triangles, better known as the Triforce. It was created when the three goddesses departed Hyrule after Its creation, and disappeared into the heavens above. My mother told me I must always keep the Ocarina of Time safe. I could never let it fall into the hands of evil. For if someone with a heart of evil touched the Triforce, it would split into three pieces. If they could get their hands on all three, Hyrule would plunge into an era of darkness and evil. If somebody with a pure heart gained posession of the Triforce, Hyrule would raise into an age of golden prosperity.

My name is Princess Zelda of Hyrule Kingdom. I have prophetic dreams that have never failed to come true. My most recent dream has been haunting me like a shadow, and I can't stop thinking about it. The minute Ganondorf Dragmire stepped into our castle, I was certain he represented the darkness and evil in my dream. However, my family didn't believe me when I told them he was not sincere in his offers. The only one who did was my Sheikah guardian, Impa. She shared the premonition and foreboding feeling I had been feeling ever since the Gerudo King had arrived in hopes of creating an alliance with my father. She too sensed that we would be departing the castle any day.

I was yet to meet the young person from the forest who held all hope for Hyrule. According to my dream, anyway. I was actually hoping I would get to meet this savior of Hyrule. Oops, I'm getting carried away with myself. According to my parents, my prophetic dream was nothing but a nightmare. I can still hear mother's skeptical voice in my head... I It was nothing but a nightmare, sweetie. Everybody has them. It's completely normal. Not all of your dreams are prophetic, dear. /I When she said that, I felt like I was going to throw up. There are few feelings worse than knowing your own mother is disapproving and skeptical of you. It also feels horrible to know that your parents are welcoming Hyrule's doom off of their doorstep and into their own home. Nobody ever believes the tales a child tells...

There could only be one reason Ganondorf Dragmire had come to Hyrule. He wanted to obtain the Ocarina of Time, the three Spiritual Stones, and of course, the Triforce. His problem was that he did not know who currently held these items. Not that it would be exactly hard to find the three stones. Same with the Ocarina of Time, actually. All he had to do was question Me, Mom, and Dad. It's not like he was going to get any answers from me, though. The thing I was worried about was him getting physical with us. What was I thinking? Of course he would get physical. He was going to try to conquer Hyrule for crying out loud! Still, I wondered when the person from the Forest would come. If they came at all. I had a feeling they would, and I would be waiting for them.

"Zelda!" a familiar voice called out to me from behind. I turned around, and sure enough, there was Impa. I grinned at her, but her face remained stern. My smile slowly faded in that way all smiles do when held for too long. I was in trouble. I could see it in her eyes.

"Princess Zelda, you skipped out on your lesson. For what? Spying on our guest?" she gestured angrily to the window I was looking through. Beyond the glass was the muscular and large figure of King Ganondorf. He seemed to be in perfect condition. Maybe he had been training before he came here. Plotting to take over Hyrule. He seemed to be such a pitiful man. The person from the forest would save us!...Once again, I am sorry for getting carried away with future events that haven't even happened yet. Even though I knew they would happen, even if I was just having a "nightmare". According to Ms. Perfect Queen yet Horrible Mother, anyway.

"I I am /I sorry, Impa. It's just that I hate him! I wish he would die!" I exclaimed angrily, my palms clenching into fists. Impa blinked at me, and I relaxed myself. I hung my head, just to let her know I was sorry for my sudden outburst as well.

"Princess Zelda, that is no way for a Princess to talk. Princesses do not wish death and harm upon anybody, no matter how evil they may be. Now, let us return to the study. You have a lesson to make up for. I have not yet finished schooling you in the language of the Sheikah, remember? There will be time for talk, but not right now," she said calmly, holding up a hand to silence my protests. She curled her fingers twice, gesturing for me to follow her. I then turned around once more for a last glance at Father and Ganondorf. Narrowing my eyes angrily and sending one more dagger-filled glare at the man inside, I began walking after Impa.

"I'm coming, Impa," I said with a defeated sigh,"I shall wait for you, child of the Forest," I whispered the last part, and I knew Impa hadn't heard me. My eyelids lowered in boredom. It wasn't that the Sheikah language was boring, because I actually enjoyed learning it. Just not today. Today, I was supposed to be spying and planning. I know that seems a little akward, but how was I supposed to be able to outwit Ganondorf if I knew nothing about him? I strolled along behind Impa, lost in my own thoughts. We had soon come to the library, and I was a bit shocked. I hadn't even been paying attention to where I was going. I gazed up at the glass dome above us. But before my eyes met the sunlight, they traveled up shelves and shelves of books. Books on just about everything imaginable!

Impa had laid three or four books out on the table in front of us. Very I ancient /I looking books. It made sense though, considering the fact that the Sheikah race was dying out. The language had been written down years ago, becuase not many people tried to understand the Sheikah these days. There were hardly any Sheikah left to try to understand. The large and dusty books on the table were filled with the language. There was just simply not enough information on the Sheikah to write down in a book. They were mysterious shadow people that kept to themselves.

"Now, what are the three key things to learning the language of the Sheikah?" Impa questioned me. I thought for a moment and then replied. Her voice seemed to drone on with other things. Unimportant things. I zoned out, thinking about Ganondorf. Would he attack Hyrule? What if he harmed Mom and Dad? What if he didn't represent the evil in the dream? No, I was sure he did. What if aweful things happened? What if I couldn't prevent them from happening? What if nobody ever appeared from the forest to rescue Hyrule? There were so many what ifs, my head started to hurt. I closed my eyes for a minute, trying not to think about them. My voice seemed to be replying to Impa's questions, but it didn't seem like I I /I was talking. Soon enough, she shut the last book.

"You are dismissed, Princess Zelda. Run along, but don't get into any trouble. Otherwise, I will be recieving a complaint or two from your mother and father," she said with a very serious tone. Sometimes, Impa could act like she had a stick up her butt. The truth was, she was just an ordinary Sheikah (well, maybe not I so /I ordinary), but she kept a serious mask on when giving me lessons. She was very serious about her job, for as a Sheikah, she was pledged to my mother and father. Underneath the stern and solemn face, she was a warrior by nature that loved danger. Sometimes I felt sorry for her, considering the fact that she was a lone Sheikah among the Hylians. She did not know where the remaining Sheikah were, because they cannot be found unless they wish to be found. Years ago, she probably would have been able to seek them out. However, working in a castle had waned her skills.

I walked out of the library's large wooden doors. I found myself in a familiar corridor, lined with paintings of past generations and ancient tapestries. Some of them even contained images of the Triforce threaded into them. I then made my way into the castle's courtyard, and took my place at the window. Sure enough, Ganondorf and my Father were still talking about their soon-to-be alliance. It sickend me to know that Father was the only sincere one in the deal. Ganondorf Dragmire was nothing more than a plotting, scheming, power-hungry-...I really need to get myself under control. I laid my chin to rest in my palm as I leaned into the windowsill, thinking about what I knew was to come. Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me.

I turned around swiftly, preparing myself for battle. Impa was tutoring me not only in mental knowledge, but also how to fight. The sight before me was startling, shocking, and relieving. Before me stood a boy about my age, garbed in green. A blue light hovered above his head, and I stared at it for a moment. Cocking my head to the side, I watched it fly around in cir-...That's when it all hit me. I gasped in shock when I realized what the blue light was.

"Is that...is that a real fairy?" I stood mesmerized, concentrating on the fairy's every movement. I stepped forward, reaching my hand out to touch it. The fairy flew once around my hand before flying right up into my face. She was so close (yes, it was a she) that I could see every detail of her facial features. The fairy hovering before my very eyes was a petite female. She had very short, boy-ish, green hair, but it still looked good on her. She also wore the smallest and greenest tunic I had ever seen in my entire life. Not that I had seen many tunics, because Father hardly I ever /I let me outside of the palace walls. The boy who I assumed was a Kokiri raised one blonde eyebrow at me, and my attention reverted to him.

"No, it's not a fairy. It's actually a Zora," he said, his voice dripping with friendly sarcasm. At first, my expression changed to slightly hurt, for I only wanted to be friends with the boy before me. Then, I smiled when he grinned at me, and I knew he was only playing around. I opened my mouth to introduce myself, as I had been taught to do, but he beat me to it.

"Are you related to the Princess of Destiny?" he questioned honestly. I had to fight hard not to snicker at his question. Was I related to the Princess of Destiny? I didn't even know who the Princess of Destiny was!

"I am sorry, but I don't know who the Princess of Destiny is. However, my name is Princess Zelda, heir to the throne of Hyrule," I said with a corky smile and animated voice. My parents and Impa had taught me that that was the proper way to introduce yourself when you are noble. I don't quite understand why noble people had to be so much more proper. To be honest, sometimes I wish I was a Sheikah. Living a life of battles and adventure would be amazing! But...I would miss the good things about being a Princess.

"Oh," he said quietly with a defeated tone. The flashing light of the fairy caught my eye once more, and I decided to question the Kokiri. I had a nagging feeling that I had met him somewhere before...

"Are you from the forest?" I asked, not bothering to keep the eagerness out of my tone. He looked at me in surprise before answering my sudden question.

"Yeah, how did you know?" he asked me, even though I thought it was a pretty stupid question. He was short, he had blonde hair, he had a fairy, and he wore green. I mean, c'mon! Kokiri was written all over him. Now, if he had that emerald...

"Your fairy. Your clothes. Some other things as well," I said with a shrug, trying to conceal my excitement. I might actually be able to get my plan into action! Hopefully, he was the one from my dreams. I was pretty sure I was. However, I couldn't let him know that I had been expecting him,"do you by any chance have the emerald of the Kokiri?" I asked him the second question that would decide if my thoughts were correct. His blue eyes widened slightly, then returned to normal.

"...Yeah, I do," he replied with a confused expression. My face broke into a huge smile when I heard this, and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I saw him take a step back from me with a suspicious look in his eyes, but I chose to ignore it. The problem was, I could not I completely /I reveal to him what he was to do. I could only tell him of the journey he would make if my plan went the way it was supposed to. Destiny would decide if he figured the rest out for himself or not.

"Come here. Do you see that man of the desert?" I beckoned for him to peek through the window, so he walked forward and peered through. Then, I noticed his confused expression and realized that Kokiri never left the forest. How was he supposed to know what someone from the desert looked like? So I decided to inform him before he began to feel stupid,"his name is Ganondorf Dragmire, King of the Gerudos. Also known as the desert people. Ganondorf is the one in the black. Basically, the evil looking one," I said casually as the Kokiri stepped back from the window and nodded.

"I don't think I got your name, Mister," I said to him. He opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but then he closed it. He still had a glint of suspicion coating his eyes. I sighed. If this guy wouldn't trust me, how was I supposed to convince him to get the Spiritual Stones for me? Then, his face relaxed.

"Link," he said calmly. I nodded in acknowledgement, then I made my decision. I was going to tell him of my dream and what I thought Ganondorf was up to.

"Link, I have something to tell you," I said bravely, feeling slightly nautious as I began the story. Oh man, I was going to feel so stupid if I Link didn't believe me. It took a while to get the whole story across, but eventually I made it. He just sat there, staring off into who knows where.

"Link? Will you I please /I go and collect the other two Spiritual Stones for me? Ganondorf must not get his evil hands on them! Please?" I couldn't help it. I needed him to do this so badly, I gave him the puppy-eyes. Though I later learned that I hadn't had to do that. He agreed without hesitation.

"Okay," he said with enthusiasm. I knew my eyes lit up, because I nearly screamed. I was I that /I excited. We might actually be able to get the Spiritual Stones before Ganondorf! Link took a step back, and I knew I was overdoing it. I couldn't help it! I was really really happy.

"Okay, Link! Come back with the Goron's Ruby and the Zora's Sapphire! Hurry!" I said with a little too much drama. Just then, Impa appeared in the courtyard. My eyes widened in surprise, but relaxed when she spoke. Link also looked a little taken aback. I was guessing he had never seen a Sheikah before. His reaction was a bit more than I had expected though. As soon as Impa appeared, he had snatched the short sword from his back and grabbed his sheild. He was ready to fight. However, I laughed because I knew he stood hardly a chance against Impa. I was impressed with his courage, though.

"My attendant Impa will guide you out of the castle," I nodded to Impa and she nodded back. She was supporting me, and I was glad. I knew that she was more supportive of me and my dreams as well as beliefs than my mother had ever been. Then, I turned around and laid eyes upon the man (if you could call him a man) of the desert once more.


	3. Chaos

Dinner that night was akward. It started out with me walking into the dining hall to my mother and father's smiling faces. I sat down in the chair on the left hand side of my father, and stared down at my empty plate as I waited for the servants to bring in the first course. My thoughts drifted away to earlier this evening. I had at last met the one from the Forest who had existed in my repetetive dream for weeks. Even though Link was not at all like I had expected him to be. Now that I think of it, I didn't know what I had expected Hyrule's hero to be like. I had never met anybody from the forest before. I had only seen pictures of things called skullkids, and a few Kokiri existed in the hall tapestries. Well, I knew I hadn't expected him to be so young. Wait, that didn't make sense either! I shook my head in confusion at this. The Forest people are Kokiri. Kokiri remain children forever. What had I expected? An adult Zora? I suddenly felt eyes on me, and I shifted uncomfortably.

I immediately identified the prescence I felt step into the room. Slowly looking up from my plate and Its "wonderful" designs, I met two red orbs that seemed to swirl with malice. Ganondorf's face lit up with a sadistic grin on the moment we made eye contact. I felt a shiver run down my back, and was immediately ashamed for being intimidated by the man before me. I glared right back up at him, hoping my face hid all signs of fear. He gave me a bored glance, raised his eyebrow, then continued walking towards a chair. I had to resist the urge to smash my plate in half and throw the sharper half at him. I was I not /I going to welcome him to the table like my smiling mother and father were!

"Mom, why does I he /I have to eat with us? Can't he go dine with his Gerudo friends? I mean, I hardly have an appetite as it is," I glanced down at my lap as I said this and pretended to be setting my fabric napkin onto it. I admit it, I was afraid of the death-glare my mom must have been giving me at the moment. I knew I would be receiving a lecture from my ignorant father before the night was over, but I wanted to show Mr. Gerudo-King-of-Everything that I was not going to back down. No matter what it was he ended up doing, Link would stop him! At that moment, the servers came dancing in, twirling the plates to the table surface as they went. I sighed in reluctance. This was definately going to be a long meal.

"So, Mr. Dragmire. How has your stay in Hyrule faired?" my mother questioned with friendly greeting coating her tone. I was beginning to feel sick again. How could she do this to me? Next she would probably asking if he had a daughter my age! Ugh, I felt like screaming. The plate thing was still an option, too...Ganondorf took a bite of whatever beast lay roasted in front of us. I stared at his mouth with narrowed eyes. He was chewing with his mouth open, and he was breathing sickeningly hard as he ate. Then, he lifted his head up to look my poor mother in the eye.

"It has certainly been enjoyable. Not to mention amusing," he turned to look at me, and then he gave me a slight wink. Oh dear, how heartwarming. I resumed my deathly glare in his direction until he had turned to my parent's direction. I pushed my plate forward, signaling that I did not want to eat. I continued staring at Ganondorf, disgusted by the flecks of food that rested around his mouth. I didn't see how my parents could continue eating. Well, they were parents. Parents could seemingly do anything. Well, of course there was one exception. They couldn't believe their daughter's most important dream yet. I crossed my arms and looked down at the tablecloth.

"Have you found everything to your liking?" my father asked him with a tone so polite it was disgusting. I knew the answer to this. In fact, I was positive I knew what Ganondorf was thinking from the moment he got that drifty glint in his red eyes.

"More or less," he said with a silky tone. That was it! I just couldn't endure it any longer! I jumped out of my red cushioned chair and shoved it right back into the table. I didn't even bother to look behind me at their gaping faces as I stormed from the dining hall. Flinging open the wooden doors, I stepped into the hall. A passing servant looked down at me with question in his eyes, but he didn't say anything. Not that he could. Well, the look I gave him probably would have kept him from saying anything even if he was high enough in rank to speak with me. I really didn't know how I felt about the servants. Yeah, they were nice to have. I mean, who doesn't like having things done for you? However, I would much rather prefer supporting myself out in the wilderness. Training by day, plotting the next steps of the journey by night. I guess that was the reason I felt envious of Impa. Before working at the castle, she had had the life of a Sheikah warrior.

"Princess Zelda? Aren't you supposed to be in dinner?" Impa's familiar and slightly hoarse voice broke into my angry thoughts. I sighed and nodded. However, she nodded as if she understood what had happened. Well, you never know with a Sheikah. Maybe she did. She just kept walking anyway, and I stepped past her.

I soon found myself in the doorway of my bedchambers. I looked out at my canopy bed and sighed. I stepped forward, turned around, and shut my door behind myself after checking to see that nobody was behind me. Then, I looked at my chest of drawers and blinked. I bent down and opened the bottom drawer. Inside were many gowns, as you might expect to see in the private wardrobe of a princess. I reached my hand into the back, and my finger made contact with the smooth material of the Ocarina. I sighed once again, knowing in my head that this was part of the trouble that was soon to come. I removed it from the back of my drawer and carried it to my bed where I sat down running my hands over it. I sat there on my bed for what seemed like the longest time. I felt like I was about to fall asleep. Then, I lifted the instrument to my lips and played the lullaby notes as softly as I could. Suddenly, I heard a bloodcurdling scream.

The castle fell silent and I listened intently. My heart was rushing blood around my body, and I could hear my pulse pounding in my ears. I knew my brain was dumping adrenaline into my blood system. I was feeling more confident on the inside, and my grasp tightened around my the Ocarina. However, I was having fear paralysis. I didn't know if I should run and hide, or stand up and wait for whatever. I stood up, awaiting what was coming. My stomach dropped, and I never felt it come back. I just had this feeling that this was it. This was what I had been waiting for, and this was what I had sent Link off for. It was coming, and I wasn't sure I was ready for it. Whatever it was. Well, it was Ganondorf. I was sure of that. I How /I was what I feared.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps outside in the hall and braced myself. I could try to finish Ganondorf out right now! In my dream it had shown the forest child appearing to save the Kingdom of Hyrule, though. It was not my place. So, I decided to hide in my closet.

A moment after I jumped into my closet, I heard my door swing open. I didn't hear footsteps, and I was severely startled when the closet doors parted to reveal Impa's anxious face. She grabbed my shoulder and sighed in relief, then she jerked me out into the open again.

"Princess Zelda, you were right! Ganondorf attacked your father and took your mother somewhere! He murdered any servants who got in his way! He shall be after the Ocarina of Time! Hurry!" Impa exclaimed as she shook me. Normally I would have been surprised at her manner of treating me, but this could be a life and death situation. I hadn't seen a girl from the castle in my prophetic dream. For all I knew, I might end up dying. Well, not if Impa could help it. I trusted her with my life, and so I nodded in acknowledgement.

"We have to reach the stables and escape before the filfthy Gerudo King comes for you!" Impa shouted as she signaled for me to climb onto her back. I did so without trouble. Impa had been giving me piggy-back rides around the courtyard for as long as I could remember. The difference was, those were good times. Now was a horrific time. What had that evil man done to my father! Where was he taking my mother! If he hurt either of them, I would not sleep until I saw him dying in pain. I hoped Link was okay. As soon as I climbed onto Impa's back, she dashed out the door and skidded to a halt in the corridor.

Five castle guards were advancing on us with their axes drawn. They had sad looks in their eyes, but it was clear that they were not coming towards us in means of aiding us. No, their intentions were not good.

"Forgive us, Princess. His Highness Ganondorf has instructed us to take you captive and murder you. He will kill our families if we don't!" One of them exclaimed in a tone dripping with horror. Impa maintained her steady expression, and she ran towards them. My eyes widened in horror as they brought their axes back to strike. I didn't want to die! Not if it was useless! If I was going to die, it would be to help Hyrule and to help defeat Ganondorf. As they all released their potential energy and swung, Impa ducked low to the ground. I flattened myself against her back and felt my hair raise up from the current of their blades.

"I will see to it that you are fired!" Impa cried back at them without turning to look. She kept running towards the main staircase that led down into the enterance hall. As we rounded the corner, my jaw dropped. My eyes widened in shock at the sight before me. In my field of vision lay many bodies. As we dashed past them, I saw the bodies of servants that I had known. I fought to hold back tears as I saw my own maidservant impaled on the knob at the end of the staircase. It was a horrible sight that brought a sick feeling to my gut.

"Impa!" I exclaimed with a trembling lip. I was worried about my mother and father. However, Impa kept running. Finally, we had crossed the sea of bodies that littered the ground and we reached the front doors of the castle. Impa dashed through them, because they were already open and swinging in the wind. As we ran at Sheikah speed towards the stables in the back of the castle, lightning crackled in the sky. Thunder boomed loudly. I could faintly hear the cries and screams of peasants above the howl the wind was making. Then, I realized what everyone was screaming at.

A flash of slightly purple lightning caught my eye and I looked up at the towers and sky. There, standing in the window of the tallest tower, was the man I despised. The man behind all the chaos that was flashing by me like an unreal nightmare that I should have woken up from. He was dangling my mother by the throat. I could see her hands locked around his wrists, and I began to cry like I had never cried before. I couldn't hear her, but I knew she was gasping for breath.

"MOOOOOOTHEEEERRRRRR!" I screamed up at them, even though I knew they couldn't hear me. How could he do this to us! We had never done anything to the Gerudo people! We didn't deserve any of it! Not one single bit! Then, to my utter horror, he dropped her.

Her body seemed to take an eyon to fall through the air. I heard somebody screaming, and I realized it was me. Then, with a loud THUNK, my mom hit a ledge and tumbled over the side into the moat. She was dead. No Hylian could survive a fall like that without a fairy or something for regeneration. I was beginning to wonder if I was an orphan. Impa did some sacred Sheikah thing with her hands before grabbing my ankles and running the short distance that remained between us and the stables. We reached them within ten seconds, and Impa jerked me off of her back. Then, she picked me up and tossed her onto her white horse, Poe. She jumped on behind me, holding on to my waist with her firm Sheikah grip. I felt safe, which also felt crazy under the circumstances.

A sadistic laugh errupted behind us, and I turned to see Ganondorf Dragmire jump onto his black steed. It's flaming eyes frightened me, and I pushed my weight forward. I was urging the horse forward, no matter how vain my efforts. We were galloping at top speed, and I knew that. We flew through the market like an arrow, closely pursued by the King of Evil. My thoughts turned to Link as the drawbridge fell down before us. Where was he? Was he alright? Poe jumped over the break in the bridge that had occured on impact. Then, a flash of green caught my eye. To my left was Link. His eyes were open wide in shock, and I guessed that mine probably were, too. We galloped past, and I could still hear Ganondorf's horse pawing the ground behind ours. They paused for a moment, and I heard it let out a screeching whinney. Then, I tossed the Ocarina of Time with all my strength over my shoulder. If I was going to die, Ganondorf was not going to get the Ocarina of Time. I hoped Link was okay. We continued galloping into the storm, and Poe's hoofbeats slowly put me to sleep.


End file.
